Snow In The Mountains: Chapter 2
Just Before Starting Another chapter, is you missed the first one then here is the link ￼it: ☀http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Snow_In_The_Mountains#comm-344552 Oh'', and these "Snow In The Mountains" stories take place when the PAW Patrol puppies are teenagers, so they are about 15 to 17.'' Now, is that all? Hmm, yes I think it is. Here is the link for chapter 3: ☀http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Snow_In_The_Mountains:_Chapter_3,_Time_and_time_again I'' hope you enjoy the satu, story!'' The story It had been days since Phil had gone missing, no one had found him. Everyone was worried and were getting on each others nerves. Chase, being a police pup, decided to crack the case. "I shall crack the case!" Chase preclaimed. Crimson glanced at him side-ways and said in a bored voice, "The cops can't solve it, neither can you." "It's my job to solve cases." replied Chase. "Your a police and a spy, right?" Crimson searched for confirmation. Chase nodded. "Right, police don't solve cases and neither do spys. Detectives do." Crimson said. "Well, I guess detectives are sorta police, aren't they?" "No, detectives solve mysteries, police do patrols, answer destress calls and stuff like that!" "Hmh, so I can't solve the case?" Chase asked. "You can try, but you won't succeed." Crimson replied. "Why?" Chase demanded. "I already told you why, but you can try." Crimson replied, he then smiled. "What? Why are you smiling? Is something funny?" asked Chase, concerned. "If you want to crack the case, you'll probably need help. I have a friend who has a detective dad." Chase knocked loudly, nothing happened, so he knocked again even more loudly. This time there came an answer, the door opened wide and there stood a pretty teenage Red Fox. She had a snow white tail tip, chest and muzzle. The rest of her was bright red, she wore a knee-lenght jeg-black skirt, a dark brown beret and a black and white stripy shirt. So, all in all she looked pretty French. "Hello Miss." Chase greeted her. "Bonjour Seashell." Crimson greeted. "Bonjour, Crimson and a German Shepard whom I do not know." replied Seashell, in her merry French accent. "Beg your pardon, my name is Chase. I think, we must be looking for your brother." said Chase. "Pardon, I do not have a brother." said Seashell with a puzzled frown. "But Crimson said that-" Chase was interrupted by Crimson. "Chase, I never said she was a boy. Infact the only thing did tell you about her is that her dad is a detective." Crimson smirked. "I'm confus." said Seashell, puzzled. Crimson turned to face the French fox. "Sorry Seashell, Chase just wanted some one to help him 'solve' a case." "You mean moi?" Seashell asked. "Why would I do that?" "Seashell, my little brother is missing, and if Chase thinks he can find him, then why don't you help him try?" Crimson asked. "Bien, but Crimson." she pointed at her friend. "You have to help too, it's your peu brother." Crimson sighed but nodded. "Know, the first thing to do would be to go to the school were goes to. And ask the teachers and pupils if they know anything." Chase announced. Crimson turned to his French fox friend, "Would that be the first thing to do, Seashell?" " Of course it is! Don't you remember who the police is?" snapped Chase. "Seashell often helps her father solve cases." Crimson said. "Oui, that would be the first thing to do." Seashell spoke up. Chase smirked, "Told ya." :::::::::::::::::::: Oak Leaf School, that was Phil's school. The fox, the German Shephard and the husky made their way to the large, stone building. It was gleaming white under the sun's golden rays. Crimson seemed to know his way around the school, so he lead Seashell and Chase to Phil's teachers office. Chase knocked on the wooden door. "Come in!" came a voice from inside the room. Chase pushed the door open, a brown and white Springer Spaniel awaited them. She wore a blue skirt, glasses and a black cardigan with a grey shirt underneath the cardigan. "Oh, hello kids, class hasn't started yet." she said as she carried a large pile of books. "Manquer Palm, we're not here about school. We're looking for Phil Fawcett." Seashell told the teacher. "Phil? Phil Fawcett? Oh, you mean that little husky that got lost, or something like that." Miss Palm replied from behind the pile of books "Yes, him. Did he mention any plans to you about after school?" asked Chase. Miss Palm seemed to be considering this, "Umm, no, not really. But, your just children, isn't this a police matter?" "Well, I am sort of a police. I'm a police pup, from the PAW Patrol." replied Chase proudly. "Oh, okay, good. And the rest of you?" asked Miss Palm. "Mon père is a detective, so I'm helping." said Seashell. "He's my little brother." Crimson said. "Okay, but still this could be dangerous, you should be ever so careful." Miss Palm warned them. "Of course!" nodded Chase. "Did he behave strangely or say some thing out of the ordinary?" asked Seashell. "Huh, mm, not really, no." replied the teacher. A bell rang somewhere in the school, Miss Palm jumped a bit. "Sorry, dears, I have to go now I have a class to go to. Bye bye now." With that Miss Palm walked out the office, leaving Crimson, Chase and Seashell. Chase turned to Seashell. "What do you think, Frenchie? Was she telling the truth?" "It's a little hard to tell, we didn't get a proper chance to interrogate her." replied the French fox, she crossed her arms over her chest. "But she did seem a peu hesitant to answer notre questions." " Yes, I noticed that too." nodded Chase. "Eh, guys?" Crimson felt slightly left out. "Should we ask some of Phil's school friends some questions?" Chase turned so that he was facing the husky. "And do you know any of them?Hm?" "Yes, I do. Jacaranda Sabre and Horizon Chocoa." Crimson surprised the German Shepard. ￼"D'accord, let's go and find the two in question." Seashell frowned at them. Crimson and Chase nodded in agreement, Crimson lead the way. He then turned around to face them, "We'll have to wait until this class finishes." Chase sighed, "You're right." :::::::::::::::::: Everest was sitting in her room, she was reading. A book about two runaway kids, she wondered if Phil had runaway. But why? Maybe he was not happy here, but why ever not? This was a wonderful place! Of course it wasn't perfect, nothing was. But still, it was good here. Everest hoped that where ever Phil was that he was safe, God would look after him, where ever he was. ::::::::::::::::::::::: Seashell was creeping along the corridors, she wasn't looking for anything, just somethingnto pass the time while she waited for the class to end. This was corridor, 6B? Maybe. She saw a door ahead that said 'EXIT', she gently pushed it open. Bright sunshine greeted her, she smiled. Ahh, outside. Just then a bell ran somewhere in the school, then tons and tons of kids rushed outside, into the play area. They all ran past her to the swings, slides and seesaws. They all looked happy and excited now that they were out of class. Most of them anyway, all except one, a Australian Shepherd Dog. He seemed a bit misrable, he went to sit next to a pine. Seashell shrugged and went to talk the Australian Shepherd. "Bonne journée." Seashell greeted the boy. "For you maybe." the puppy replied. "What is la problème, little boy?" Seashell asked kindly. "My name is Jacaranda, not little boy." replied the puppy miserably. Seashell frowned, wasn't that the name of one of Phil's friends? "Aren't you one of Phil Fawcett's friends?" Jacaranda looked up at her with a puzzled frown, "Yes, I'm Jacaranda Sabre. Have you found Phil yet?" Seashell shook her head, "Non, but me and my friends are looking for him." Jacaranda jumped up, "Do you think you'll find him?" The French fox but her lip, "Maybe, but do you have any idea what happened to him?" "No! I have no idea." "Did he mention any plans after school?" "No, none. But the police have already asked me about all this." "Did he seem anxious at all?" Seashell asked, "Or did he seem not himself?" "Uh,hmm." Jacaranda frowned, "Well, he mentioned something that neither I or Horizon have ever heard about before, does that help?" "Ça dépend, what did he say?" Seashell asked. "Something about the Crystal Saffron? No idea what that is though." replied Jacaranda with a shrug. "Hm, d'accord. Is that all? Nothing else?" "Noooo, nothing else. Do you think you'll find him?" "Bien, maybe." Seashell patted the pup's shoulder. "We'll do our meilleur." "Thank you Miss." ::::::::::::::::::: "And if you just insirt it here, you'll see it come out right here!" Horizon Chocoa showed Crimson and Chase. Crimson turned his head slightly, he did not like needles. "Ahaa, fantastic....." Chase clapped his hands at the little trick. "Bravo! Excellent!" Horizon bowed, "Thank you, thank you very much." Seashell appeard on the scene, "Who's ce?" "This is Horizon Chocoa, one of Phil's friends." Crimson dropped his voice to a whisper, "He doesn't know anything." Seashell gave him a smile, "Je might have a lead, and it's name is the Crystal Saffron." (THIS IS THE END OF PART 2, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT! THANK YOU FOR READING.) Category:Fanfics Category:Fanon Category:Chapters Category:Snow In The Mountains Category:Stories by TheArcticDove